Vegeta (Z)
|-|Saiya-jin Saga= |-|Oozaru= |-|Android Saga= |-|Super Saiya-jin= |-|Ascended SSJ= |-|Boo Saga= |-|Super Saiya-jin= |-|Majin Vegeta= Statistics Name: Vegeta. Origin: Dragon Ball Z. Classification: Saiyan / Saiya-jin. Gender: Male. Age: 42 by the time of the Boo Saga. Tier: | F-3. | F-4. | F-3. | F-3. | F-4 suppressed, High F-4 Full Power. | Low G-1. | Low G-1. | G-1. | High G-1.| G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | High G-1. | G-2. | High G-1. | G-2. | Destructive Capacity: | Planet Level. (Far superior to Nappa, would have destroyed the Earth) | Large Planet Level. (His power gets multiplied by 10) | Planet+ Level. (Stronger than before, killed Cui, Dodoria, and fought with Zarbon) | Planet+ Level. (Killed Zarbon) | Large Planet Level when suppressed (Stronger than Ginyu, effortlessly stomped Jeice), Dwarf Star+ Level at full power. (Equal to First Form Freeza) | Small Star+ Level. (Superior to Third Form Freeza, but was made a fool out of by 2% Final Form Freeza) | Small Star+ Level. | Star Level. (Trained for 3 years) | Large Star Level. (Destroyed Android 19, much more powerful than Full Power Freeza) | Star Level. (Trained in the Room of Space and Time) | Large Star Level. | Large Star Level. (Stomped Semi-Perfect Cell) | Star Level. '''(Trained once more in the ROSAT) | '''Large Star+ Level. (Fought the Cell Juniors) | Large Star Level. (It has been 7 years since the Cell Games) | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | Large Star+ Level. (Equal to Mastered Super Saiya-jin Goku) | Solar System Level. (Equal to Super Saiya-jin 2 Goku) | Speed: | Sub-Relativistic. (Far superior to Raditz) | Sub-Relativistic+. | Sub-Relativistic. | Sub-Relativistic. | Relativistic. (Equal to First Form Freeza at full power) | Relativistic. | Relativistic. | FTL. | FTL+. (Far superior to Full Power Freeza) | FTL. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | FTL+. | MFTL. (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | FTL+. | MFTL. | Durability: | Planet Level. | Large Planet Level. | Planet+ Level. | Planet+ Level. | Large Planet Level when suppressed, Dwarf Star+ Level at full power. | Small Star+ Level. | Small Star+ Level. | Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Large Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Intelligence: Vegeta is very intelligent, and a strategical genius. He has participated in wars and conquered planets since a young age, and boasts decades of fighting experience. He is skilled enough to devise plans in order to get himself out of seemingly hopeless situations in battle, and if he seems to be overpowered by his enemy, his wits will make up for the apparent gap in strength. Stamina: Extremely high, Vegeta is a monster in terms of stamina and endurance, and seems to be better in this regard than other Z Fighters. Nigh-limitless with a dead body. Range: | Planetary. | Stellar. | Solar System. | Weaknesses: He has massive pride. Key: | Saiya-jin Saga | Oozaru | Namek Arc (First Zenkai) | Namek Arc (Second Zenkai) | Freeza Arc (Third Zenkai) | Freeza Arc (Final Zenkai) | Android Arc (Pre-Training) | Android Arc (Post-Training) | Android Arc (Super Saiya-jin) | Cell Arc (Base) | Cell Arc (SSJ) | Cell Arc (Ascended SSJ) | Cell Games (Base) | Cell Games (SSJ) | Boo Saga (Base) | Boo Saga (SSJ) | Boo Saga (Super Saiya-jin 2) | Majin (SSJ) | Majin (SSJ2) | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation Resistance, Lightning Manipulation. Notable Attacks & Techniques For a complete list of all of Vegeta's techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier F Category:Tier G